Talk:Best of Crate
Pop culture reference The name of this particular Crate is a reference to the NBC hit series, Frasier. The titular protagonist was a psychiatrist who had a radio show, and, on days when he wasn't able to make it in to the radio station he worked for, "The Best of Crane" would be played in his time slot. I believe this deserves a mention in the article, though you may disagree, or you may have some sort of policy on such things of which I am unaware, which is why I didn't add the information myself. Thanks, ''Penguinof '' 19:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I think it was just a random name, i.e. "Oh, we're giving away the best of..." not really a pop culture reference. No addition needed. Da Irish Kid 22:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I hate to disagree with you, but I would put good money on it not being "just a random name". I find your reply to my suggestion shockingly dismissive (and extremely poorly worded) - you seem to be of the opinion that you don't think I'm right so the discussion is closed, which I would expect of a tyrant Bureaucrat, or maybe even a ruthless Administrator who is good friends with the Bureaucrats, but certainly not from someone with so few edits as yourself and who has no rank to pull. The fact that "Best of Crate" and "Best of Crane" are only one letter apart makes me suspect that it is a reference, and I would like to hear a valid argument for it being "just a random name". I would appreciate the input of other users on this matter, as, as before I said, I believe this deserves a mention in the article. ''Penguinof '' 23:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Jeez dude, why so bent out of shape? Just because one person stated their opinion? "so few edits..." well, i'm sorry if about 200 or so edits/articles and such underweigh your less then 10 edits. Just take a pill and relax, and wait for the other users opinions before you get all judgmental again. (Besides, I'm sorry if my poor grammer and wording far undermine your expectations of "perfect", just remember we all can't be "perfect"). Da Irish Kid 23:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Firstly, I think you meant "fewer than 10 edits", though I still object to that phrase, given and the fact that I've been on Wikia for over half a year, whereas you've been around for barely over half a month. Also, "wait for the other users (sic) opinions"? The wording of your previous comment implied that you felt no discussion on this matter was necessary, so I fail to see why you are now telling me to wait for the discussion to kick off. As for your spelling, punctuation, grammar and general wording, my main concern with your most recent comment is your use of quotation marks: I never said "so few edits..." - I presume you meant to say ""so few edits"..." - nor did I say "perfect", and I have no idea why you quoted me as saying that. I don't expect you to be perfect, I simply expect you to at least try to proofread your comments. ''Penguinof '' 23:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Isn't that why we have open editing on this site? So people can fix mistakes, grammar, sentence structure, etc? Sorry if my schooling wasn't as comprehensive, nor as extensive as yours. Also if my lack of editing experience bothers you, why bother bashing? Instead, you should be more "inviting" and encouraging to "n00bs" like myself. Da Irish Kid 23:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::FYI, Best of Crates was released when Zynga ran of ideas what crates to create, this was why there is a loot suggestion contest during that period. edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki 08:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::That in no way dispels the possibility of it being a reference to Frasier. ''Penguinof '' 08:24, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Please produce evidence if you want to support your theory. All crates had a theme associated with them, but this particular crate only contain loots which are found in previous crates. If Zynga would had make crate to named after Fraiser, there should be a Fraiser theme crate and not random loots. That was not Zynga's style. edricteo @ Mafia Wars Wiki 09:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC)